


Danganronpa Story Time

by GayCheerios



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: A series of unlinked drabbles that I write for fun! Know that this won't probably ever be finished, as I will continue too write shorter stories and put them here. This contains a FUCK ton of different things, from ships to just murder scenes. Request something if you'd like! I'm always open to suggestions!.





	1. Celestia/Kyoko-To Her Horror

**Author's Note:**

> Kyoko/Celestia
> 
> Celestia is dead. And Kyoko finds her that way

Another one is dead. I grimace at the scene. No matter how many times I see the dead bodies and the blood, I always feel the crawling of my skin, and the way I have to fight back the urge to vomit. The body was elegantly dressed, in a simple black velvet dress, and their neck was draped with a familiar ruby necklace. The face was covered so I couldn’t exactly see the person. But, I can identify this as a female. The woman’s neck has large, angry marks. She was likely strangled to death. The room around her is pristine, save from two broken wine glasses on the floor. The bed is perfectly made with every pillow in place.   
There’s a small round table with a bottle of red merlot, along with elegant scenery. Everything seems to piece itself together. In my mind, I know, even though every part of me is screaming that it can’t be true. But it is. I rush to uncover her face and lo and behold-Celestia Ludenburg was strangled to death. Celestia Ludenburg-my wife.


	2. The Popstar's Last Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayaka's last appearance is a gruesome one.

Kyoko was speechless. She bowed her head at the discovery, fighting back the urge to vomit. She was hit with the reeking scent of rotting flesh and metallic blood. A female corpse was slumped against the wall, her back leaning on the boringly gray tiled bathroom wall. And on the wall, splatters of the victim’s pink blood slowly inching down the tiles behind the victim. The Ultimate Detective cautiously walked towards the body and kneeled down to take a closer look, making sure to not touch any part of the disgusting mess. There was a kitchen knife piercing into her stomach right below her cotton candy-colored bow, stained with the girl’s blood, and slowly seeping into her white sailor uniform along with her dark blue skirt. The garment was wrinkled and ruined no doubt. Long midnight blue hair was atop her head and behind the body’s left arm was a small handful of numbers, 11037. The girl’s face was relaxed as if she was sleeping, her large eyes were closed peacefully. Kyoko identified that this was the Ultimate Pop Star, and worldwide sensation, Sayaka Maizono Her hands were mostly clean when Kyoko noticed a bit of shimmering gold dust. She took a closer look and revealed that the murderer had broken her right wrist. This case would be a difficult one to solve indeed. 

The smell was getting to the detective, but she had to persist onward. Her gloved hands reached into the left pocket of her short plum colored skirt. The small pocket notebook was almost empty, spare from the few notes she had taken about the fellow students she had met. A few names, and some details about the others. The notebook felt light beneath her fingers. The pencil she was holding quickly scribbled across the page, her thoughts were quickly filling the page. After all her thoughts were down, she heard the clicking of heels, paired with the disturbed look of her Celeste, the world-class gambler. The goth wore her normal black, lacey dress, her hair in long, twin drills as usual, and her classy red heels. The gambler handed her a cup of coffee and sighed with disappointment. Kyoko brushed her long lilac hair out of her face and took a sip of the sweet, creamy coffee and thanked her girlfriend. 

“Well, let’s get to work.”


End file.
